<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starry Eyed by LittleDamara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896040">Starry Eyed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara'>LittleDamara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>新贵族！索尔/旧贵族！洛基<br/>注意：有一方直男<br/>         年下暧昧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel), 索尔/洛基</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索尔准备出门的时候希芙叫住了他。<br/>    “你确定要去？”希芙正在别稳她的头饰，那顶饰品像个笼了细网的小盒子，绸缎的光在上面流连出淡淡的蓝色。“我是说，你一般都不喜欢参加这类较为古板的聚会，而且里面几乎都是生面孔。如果是我，就算收到邀请还是会考虑上几天。”<br/>    “我当然想去。”索尔仰起下巴，把领结扶得不能再正中。他站在门口地毯上，在希芙快步过来的时候重重叹了口气。<br/>    “看看你，这已经是第几次了？”<br/>    “什么？”<br/>    “你老是去扶正你的领结，它很好看，没有歪没有脏。你要是紧张的话我们可以晚些去，等大家都喝酒上头，那时候氛围很容易融入。不过说实在的，无论你怎么做，那帮家伙还是会从你身上挑到话题讨论的。”希芙在确认她的手包。她把自己套在一身淡蓝色里，绸缎面料很好的衬托起她光洁的皮肤和漂亮的金发。</p><p>    “你也知道的不是吗？这正是你不喜欢参加他们举办的派对的原因。我也不喜欢，但是你总要一个伴儿，否则跳舞或者无聊的时候你可要难受了。”<br/>    “是的，是的。”索尔有些不耐烦但又很真诚地感激自己的表妹。她为此推掉了周末的外出计划，虽然她总是说派对结束后她搭车过去依然来得及，但索尔还是感到由不安引发的内疚。<br/>    “我以前都没见过尼奥尔德勋爵，更没去过他的别墅。”<br/>    “别担心，他那里很大，有泳池，有网球场，还有一座树篱迷宫咧，就算专门去找也不一定见得到他，而且你这次去的目的又不是他。”<br/>    “可是这次的派对不是他邀请我去的。”<br/>    “你为什么这么担心这个问题？他经常举办派对，很多人不请自来，尽管大部分都是那拨人，那拨喜欢头衔的家伙。他们可喜欢自己的'蓝色血统'了，不是吗？”<br/>    索尔听到这里又叹了口气。<br/>    “你真的可以不去，没人逼你。”希芙搭上他的肩膀安慰道。<br/>    “我必须要去，洛基他可是开口邀请我了。”<br/>    “当然。”希芙撇嘴，她瞬间对索尔妥协，觉得自己再劝下去便会不识抬举了。她打开前门，看到碎石路上等着他们的出租车。<br/>    “我觉得我们应该开自己的车过去。”希芙站在台阶上说。她双手拿着手包，压在裙子前面。索尔从屋里出来，把门关上，那道从室内照出来的光便没了，他们一下子浸入到夏夜蓝色的昏暗中。<br/>    “你忘了两天前车胎漏气的事了吗？”索尔快步下到碎石路上，回头看着夜色中的希芙。出租车在他身后发动起来，车头灯一下子照亮了前方的草坪。<br/>    “我只是发发牢骚，毕竟那帮家伙肯定会抓住你为什么不开自己的车参加派对一事来拿你开心。”<br/>    “那就让他们开心吧，我管不着这么多了，反正又不是去见他们。”<br/>    “……你就这么想和那个男人交上朋友吗？”<br/>    “我想是的。”<br/>    “你才见过他一次面，像这样和尼奥尔德勋爵玩在一块的人，嗯，都挺相似的，而且他对于称呼似乎有着奇怪的趣味。据说早前他用他母亲的姓氏，后来改用他父亲的，再之后换成他的曾祖父，现在又执着于别人叫他的名而不是姓了，所以我都不太确定他的姓氏是什么。”<br/>    索尔没有搭话，他走到车边，开门催促希芙过来。等到他们俩坐进车里，告诉司机地址后，索尔继续刚才的话题。<br/>    “你觉得这很奇怪？”<br/>    “什么，哪一个？”<br/>    “姓氏这方面。”<br/>    “哦，也不算吧，奇怪的事情多着去了，我刚才只是随便乱说……但至少可以看出他是个漂浮不定的人。”<br/>    “鬼主意很多的意思？”索尔猜。<br/>    希芙在移动的黑暗车厢里看向索尔，车窗外的夜色让她的眼睛有股幽幽的水光。<br/>    “我是说他很不安分，甚至可能，从最近那期女性杂志上提到的心理测评来讲，他应该很没有安全感。”</p><p>    希芙决定要出租车停在别墅的围墙外面，这样他们可以悠扬地晃荡进去，像一次晚饭后的散步。他们走在大路上时便从灯光看到别墅的大概位置，每走近一步，音乐声就越清晰，灯光也更加多彩亮眼。在这样一个静谧的夜晚，月亮也只有月牙，音乐飘荡得激动人心，它模糊地钻入索尔的胸膛，挑拨他的心脏，令他像个刚参加人生中第一场舞会的男孩那样紧张、惴惴不安。希芙倒无所谓，她似乎心心念着稍晚的安排，索尔感觉只要他现在收回手臂，希芙便会冲到离她最近的一辆车里飞速赶往那个欢乐的野外小木屋。<br/>    “你看，网球场在那里。”希芙突然朝索尔的右边指。“可惜今晚没有开灯，其他人都推荐有机会一定要进去打一场。”<br/>    “这和其它地方的球场有什么不同吗？”<br/>    “不知道，但总不能有机会不去把握啊。”<br/>    “这句话真不错！”索尔挑眉表示赞同。<br/>    希芙立刻明白他在指什么。她挽着索尔的手臂，感受怀里结实的肌肉，把头轻轻挨上去，同时避免弄乱她的头饰。<br/>    “你不要太期待，他不过顺口一提罢了，我可以想象他的语气。'嘿，这周五晚上有派对，你也去吧！'，索尔，他是不是这样说？”希芙笑着模仿，压低着嗓子，把下巴缩进脖子里。<br/>    索尔不想承认希芙学得很像，当初在俱乐部洛基就是这么对他说的。他和一帮家伙玩了游戏，把自己喝醉，脸颊泛红，对谁都是笑嘻嘻的模样，很友好亲切。索尔碰巧去找他的朋友，却发现对方并没有呆在里面，可是打电话过去问又说他很快赶来。索尔只好坐在俱乐部大堂靠过道的位置，成为少数几个清醒的人，无所事事地晒着从窗外照进来的阳光。这个座位同时也面对建筑物的楼梯，索尔从这里看过去还可以盯着不远处矮桌上的电话。没过一会儿俱乐部的二楼爆发出粗鲁的推门声，一群嘲杂的人聚拢在二楼楼梯口索尔看不到的地方。索尔下意识地评价到现在中午喝成这样不算是好事，他也会和朋友胡闹，喝得烂醉不省人事，但从不在中午，因为他下午还有许多公事需要办理，保持清醒的脑子总是首选择，也是最优的。<br/>    他听到那阵骚动逐渐散开，变成模糊的零散对话。有人三三两两地下来，他们穿着礼服，相互搭着肩，打着酒嗝，摇摇晃晃地踩着阶梯。索尔想着他们其中哪一个会摔断脖子，视线往上一抬，便看到一个黑发男人扶着脂松木栏杆下来。他没有他的朋友那么醉，应该是微醺，这让他看起来精神焕发，神采飞扬，脸蛋也红得恰到好处。他正保持着微笑，仿佛在回味某一个笑话，眼睛闪亮地打量一楼的大堂。<br/>    索尔感到他们对视了，只有一瞬间，那个男人又到处观看，像是在进行一场私人的巡礼。最后他的目光找到矮桌上的电话，便稳健潇洒地快步下楼，手从扶手上轻搭一滑而过，一下子人就来到电话边上。<br/>    电话铃就在这个时候响起。<br/>    索尔正要开口提醒他那通电话可能是找他的，男人快速地接起来，优雅地放在耳边。他的脸没有完全挨在话筒上，抓握的指关节红润，准确无误地展现他线条流畅的筋脉。<br/>    索尔看着他一边说话一边点头，怡然自得，接着他抬头，环视大堂，目光再次和索尔对上。<br/>    “你是奥丁森先生吗？”他问，声音轻柔清晰地传入索尔耳朵里。<br/>    “是的。”索尔离开椅子，来到电话旁。<br/>    “他找你。”男人把电话放到索尔左手里，却又用手覆盖上按住话筒，把自己凑上索尔耳边，小声地说：“但我觉得他要告诉你坏消息。”<br/>    索尔问到一股稍微发酸的葡萄酒味道，还有一点洋酒的话梅味。它们混合着男人的香水，悠悠扬扬地趟进索尔的喉咙，如清泉涌过他的心肺，让他的胃渐渐暖和起来。<br/>    电话里的朋友说他实在赶不过去了，提议索尔可以在俱乐部吃点东西再走，账划到他名下算是对索尔的补偿。<br/>    索尔准备放下电话，发现那个男人站在一旁盯着他。<br/>    “是坏消息？”<br/>    “没错，真倒霉！”<br/>    “被放鸽子？”<br/>    索尔无奈地点头。<br/>    “我也讨厌被放鸽子，一下子给你这么多空闲时间还真不知道要做什么好。”男人伸出手，索尔自动地握上。<br/>    “洛基。”男人自我介绍。索尔觉得有点奇怪，但也没有过多去理会。他报上自己的名字，想说他现在必须走了，但洛基却依旧抓着他的手，皱着眉头在回想什么。<br/>    “哦，你就是奥丁森，我还想这个名字怎么这么耳熟呢！原谅我刚才实在是喝醉了，脑袋有些不灵光。”他说完才放开索尔。<br/>    “最近经常有人提起你，怎么说呢，感觉有点不礼貌吧，但这可是热门话题。”<br/>    索尔不用想都知道那帮人在八卦什么，他的未婚妻上个月才解除他们之间的婚约，就因为女方反悔不想嫁个没有爵位的暴发户。她甚至为了挽回一点名声，大张旗鼓地在杂志和报刊上说她被爱情蒙蔽了双眼，一直诉说自己多么地冲动。这种没有营养的内容居然还连续上报了一周——当然这也要看在女方地位的面子上。索尔倒觉得松一口气，他们的第二次约会索尔就发现这个姑娘虚荣得无人可比，她简直是闻着索尔身上的金钱味而来，或者说是奥丁的金钱味。自从索尔和她表明态度婚后他要从家族独立出来自立门户后，亲爱的未婚妻就不愿意了，各种干涉不成功才闹出了让大家茶余饭后津津乐道的八卦内容。<br/>    “我想你一定很难受。”洛基安慰他。他自然地把电话从索尔手里接过，手指轻抚过索尔的手腕，再握住话筒，把它举到自己耳边。<br/>    “这周五尼奥尔德勋爵家有派对，你应该过去，是个不错的派对，保准让你忘掉烦恼。”<br/>    他没等索尔回应，就开始熟练地拨弄转盘，没一会儿电话就接通了。<br/>    索尔只好默默地退离矮桌的范围，在他转身走之前，洛基叫住他。索尔看着洛基双手轻压着话筒，漆黑油亮的电话夹在他的脸与肩膀之间。洛基歪着脑袋，提醒索尔周五一定要去派对，保证不会让他失望。<br/>    “呃，你会去吗？”索尔不确定地问。<br/>    “当然！当然，我肯定去。”洛基朝他笑笑。“当然。”他再次讲起电话。</p><p>    他们进入到别墅的庭院里，这里充满亮光和人群，舞会正巧告一段落，人们喘着气，相互挽着靠近吧台。其中有一两个抬眼看见了索尔和希芙，便交头接耳起来。<br/>    “真讨厌，不是吗？”希芙说。她拉着索尔来到吧台边，让酒保上两杯鸡尾酒。索尔扶着她坐到高凳上，自己则挨在台缘，望着别墅宽大的作为派对场地的庭院。彩灯像一张网铺挂在上方，从这棵树到那棵树，从三楼的窗户下到最外围的灯柱。过于密集的包围令气温有些升高，加上比想象中还要多的人，索尔已经不太在乎他的领结了。<br/>    “快喝一杯。”希芙把酒杯递到他面前。“这里热死了。”<br/>    下一场舞蹈的音乐响起，人们又朝舞池集中。希芙见索尔的兴趣不在这，便也没要求他请她跳一支舞。她看着索尔一遍又一遍地搜寻那些晃动的脸庞，试图找到洛基，可一场舞结束了希芙还是没能见到索尔有心情跳舞。<br/>    “我猜他不在这。”希芙说。<br/>    “可他说一定来。”<br/>    “不，我的意思是，他不在这里，可能在其它地方。尼奥尔德的地盘很大，他不需要总是呆在某处，你需要四处走走，说不定还能碰上他。”<br/>    “我可以这么做吗？”索尔疑惑地看着希芙。“就这样把你抛弃在舞会上？”<br/>    “完全没有问题，说实在你一走人们就会朝我围过来啦！你知道这是什么意思。”<br/>    索尔只能承认表妹说得很对，他把鸡尾酒喝完，直接朝庭园外围走去。<br/>    他一走远，便有一对男女来到希芙身边，好奇地问她是不是索尔新的未婚妻。</p><p>    索尔进入了别墅，室内的温度比外面高，烟雾缭绕，男人和女人都在抽烟，他们没有跳舞，只是在那里聊天，或者看着庭园的人，听外面飘进来的音乐。有人认出索尔，立即附身对身边的女伴讲起悄悄话，眼睛一直跟随着金发男人的背影，一刻也不放松。索尔从侍者的托盘上拿了一杯香槟，但是发现经过光照和热气，玻璃杯变得湿漉漉的，酒也温热漏气，无法下口了。他只好把香槟随便放下，从一楼的人群里不断往前穿过，直到看见较为安静的阳台。索尔再次来到室外，得救一般大吸一口气。这里他几乎谁也不认识，也没有兴趣结交新朋友，毕竟有某种特征放在他们身上就算不太明显但也根深蒂固了。<br/>    晚风吹拂，带来附近湖泊的清凉湿气。索尔有些后悔他太快放弃那杯香槟，现在他口干舌燥，焦虑万分，还不断地冒汗。有人走到阳台，然后又回去，再过一会索尔就听到身后刻意压低的讨论声。<br/>    他努力让自己保持礼貌，朝身后不小心和他对视上的女士微笑，从阳台的石阶下去，进入到只有零散灯柱的林子里。<br/>    他沿着小路兜兜转转，再次听见庭园里的音乐，然后他看到了希芙所说的那个树篱迷宫。不远处是庭园的灯光，还有人们跳舞的剪影。索尔想他应该走到了别墅的侧边，穿过迷宫就可以回到庭园。当他察觉到能走的地方基本上走完后，不免有些失望，他并没有找到洛基，还变成派对上的移动话题。希芙的建议是对的，他不应该太过期待这场派对，因为这里什么乐趣都没有，如果没有洛基，只是一场千篇一律的夜晚消遣。<br/>    索尔决定回去带希芙离开，吧台里边应该有电话可以帮他们叫来一辆出租车。他不打算原路返回那栋憋闷的别墅里，准备通过迷宫。这些树篱笆不算很高，规模也没有希芙所描述的那么大，很容易就可以走出去。可是当索尔进入到一半时，他才发觉从一开始听到的说笑声并不全是从庭园里传来的，似乎有人躲在迷宫里低声细语。<br/>    索尔担心坏了人家的好事，他减轻脚步声，快速地想从谈话声边绕过去。可是当他一到拐弯角，两个人相互打闹地冲出来，差点撞到索尔身上。三个人借着从庭园落下的朦胧灯光相互打量，发现谁也不认识谁，便赶紧各自分开。索尔听到那两个人在身后又开始嬉笑追逐，心里难免觉得自己可怜，真正像个被放鸽子的人了。<br/>    结果那个拐角他还没走过去，又一个人冲出来，这回是结结实实撞进了索尔怀里。<br/>    他看到洛基从自己胸膛处抬头看他，灯光在他的眼睛里水波荡漾，安静且美丽。<br/>    “哦，是你。”洛基眯了眯眼，认出索尔。“你怎么一个人在这儿？”<br/>    “我在找你。”索尔诚实地回答。<br/>    “哈哈，为什么？”<br/>    “这舞会上我谁也不认识，但是几乎每个人都认识我——这很不好受。”<br/>    “嗯，这的确不太好。”洛基点头，当他动的时候，脸几乎蹭着索尔的下巴。这下索尔反应过来他还抱着洛基，像是在防止他摔倒，不过在惊慌后索尔又发觉洛基并不抵抗这种姿势，他大部分的重心还在不断地往索尔身上靠。<br/>    “你喝醉了？”索尔问。他用手背摸摸洛基的脸颊，感到过分地温热潮湿了。<br/>    “我想是吧。”洛基说着把脸埋进索尔的肩窝。“我一般不会喝这么多的。”他说话时带来湿热的气息和喉咙的震动都刺激着索尔的大动脉，让一波波热血冲刷过他的脸和脖子。他真切地体会到洛基头颅的重量，温柔又踏实，还散发着上次闻到的那阵香水味。他的耳朵柔软，压在索尔的脖子上，随着呼吸轻刮着他留有金色胡须的下颚，带来一阵异常的冰凉感。<br/>    “你玩得不开心吗？”洛基抬起头，他依旧没有从索尔身上下来。<br/>    “不，我想我现在开心了。”<br/>    “因为你找到新的未婚妻了？”洛基笑着问。<br/>    “对，如果你愿意的话。”索尔半开玩笑半认真地回答。他用双手捧住洛基的脸，凝视的目光逐渐深邃。而洛基望着他，惊讶地眨眨眼睛，接着笑起来。<br/>    不是那种甜美或者友好的笑，而是一种刺耳急喘的大笑。<br/>    “你看看你说了什么？”洛基边笑边拍着索尔，或者抓着他的衣领好让自己站稳，索尔的领结在洛基的手下彻底歪了。<br/>    “哦，你这个人真是十足的笑料话题，你真的是一个笑话宝库！”洛基喘一口气，试图让自己冷静一些，可他看到索尔严肃的表情，又笑开了。<br/>    “我必须要做点什么。”他双手抓住索尔的衣领，拼命仰头使自己与索尔一般高。<br/>    “亲爱的奥丁森，我愿意！”他说完后亲了索尔，笑得快要死了一样慢慢退开，从迷宫里消失了。</p><p>    当索尔回到庭园，他立刻察觉到乐队还在演奏，但没有人跳舞。所有人都围在吧台边，认真地听着洛基讲刚发生的、几乎是重磅消息的笑话。<br/>    希芙坐在人群的最外围，她明显听完了全部故事，正对索尔露出既是同情又是无奈的表情。在回去的路上希芙不敢先起话头，索尔则在生闷气，直到出租车彻底离开尼奥尔德勋爵的领地，索尔才憋出一句话。<br/>    “他和我所想的不一样，该死的见鬼！”<br/>    希芙成功地忍下了“早就告诉你了”这句挖苦话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    一个晴朗的周末，索尔坐在离家最近的餐馆一楼吃早餐。他待会需要赶去车站，见一位住在海滩边度假酒店的客户，据说在工作时见难以见一面，还好他现在正在休假，乘着这个空隙一通电话就可以免去工作日排队预约的困难。白色的阳光被轻薄的窗帘分割柔和，把男人笼罩在温暖中，陶瓷碟和银餐具在闪闪发光，在面包上融化的黄油则越发明亮。<br/>
大厅很安静，直到提尔、巴德尔和希芙进来。他们远远看见索尔，小声窃笑，希芙试图阻止他们，结果自己也笑起来。他们和索尔打招呼的时候故意不看他脸色，直接坐在桌子四周。<br/>
“我们听说了。”提尔说，他笑的时候胡子在阳光里发白。<br/>
希芙低下头没有看索尔，但是索尔看出她在努力克制笑声。<br/>
“说来听听你们听到的是哪个版本？”<br/>
“你还记得丝卡蒂吗？那位尼奥尔德正在追求的女伯爵，她说你在尼奥尔德勋爵家发酒疯，逮到人就求婚。”<br/>
“丝卡蒂？我和她不怎么熟。”<br/>
“放弃吧，索尔，这个圈子很小，三个人中就有两个相互认识了。”提尔叫侍者过来，点了他需要的蒸蛋，希芙要了茶，巴德尔直接拿索尔正在吃的。<br/>
“我是说，等你彻底融入他们那种所谓的‘圈子’里，你就可以明白这种感受了。”<br/>
“什么感受？”索尔只给巴德尔拿走一块三明治。<br/>
“那种抬头不见低头见的感受，除非你永远不出门，或者不要闹出八卦。”<br/>
“这句说得到点。”巴德尔指指提尔。<br/>
“至少不是希芙告诉你们的，是吧，希芙？我还以为你会把最准确的消息告诉给我们亲爱的朋友们。”<br/>
“抱歉，见面的时候提尔就已经知道丝卡蒂的版本了，巴德尔还知道一个更过分的。”<br/>
“我更希望由你来说这个故事。”<br/>
“好吧，好吧，只要你愿意。”希芙对巴德尔和提尔露出微笑，要他们认真听。<br/>
“实际上索尔只是去赴洛基的约，然后说了错话，没想到洛基当真了。”<br/>
“这么一件有趣的事被你说得索然无味，希芙，你可真厉害。”<br/>
“但这就是事实啊，提尔，现实是很无聊的，你要相信。”<br/>
提尔挑眉，他不得不接受这一说法。不过很快他再次认真看着索尔的脸，仿佛要给他画一幅肖像画那样眯着眼睛。<br/>
“我倒是没想到你想认识像洛基这样的人。他是那种典型的上流阶层的小孩，被保姆带大，直接从预备中学升到大学，假期去北非或者地中海旅游，晒得身体和胳膊不同色，白天无所事事，晚上参加各种宴会。据说，在他真正结婚之前，他已经订过好多次婚了，有次还跑到了西边一个小国家差点留在那里。”<br/>
“他结婚了？”<br/>
“是啊，和一个老派人士的小女儿古洛忒，是个好姑娘，还有两个女儿，叫什么名……挺奇怪的……”<br/>
“安博丝和艾什。”希芙提醒道。<br/>
“对，安博丝，艾什，多么奇怪的名字。”<br/>
索尔没有管提尔继续说着什么。他盯着希芙，努力蕴藏一股怒气。希芙从他蓝色眼睛里发现火光，她困惑地看着他。<br/>
“你为什么不告诉我？”索尔的声音从胸膛发出。<br/>
大家都看向索尔，提尔不太甘心地停下嘴巴。<br/>
“告诉你会改变什么吗？如果他没结婚你又要做什么……索尔，我有时候真不懂你。”<br/>
“是啊，索尔，你不会真的想向他求婚吧？”巴德尔打趣道。<br/>
索尔看了他一眼，抿着嘴巴。当大家以为他会说什么来反驳他们的时候，索尔站起身，告诉在座的各位他需要去车站便走了。他紧绷着肩膀从大门出去，站在白色的台阶上，面无表情地望着川流不息的车队。<br/>
希芙跟了出来。她抬头望索尔的脸，然后陪他一同站在早晨的阳光里。<br/>
“刚才很抱歉。”索尔望着前方说。<br/>
“道歉是应该的，你吓着我了。不过我猜你只是恼羞成怒，找借口撒气罢了。”</p><p>    在车厢里索尔想，如果他很肯定当初认为和洛基交往可以达成通往他们社交圈捷径的计划，以此满足他自己的虚荣心，那么这一切的遭遇都会显得微不足道，甚至不会在他心里留下一丝一毫的懊恼。可是直到刚才的一番谈话给他的感受来讲，他真的无法辨别自己急切要参加那晚派对的目的究竟是什么。一直以来支持他并且引以为豪的自信在尖锐的嘲笑声中支离破碎，这深深令他难受了，同时也让他难以释怀，还越发令人疑惑。他承认那个玩笑很不恰当也不合时宜，容易引起误会还没有默契的幽默效果——他准是被糟糕的派对毁了心智才把蠢话脱口而出的。这很好理解，整个晚上所有人都在讨论他的婚约，连洛基也在说。他只是想把这个话题升级为一个简单的笑话罢了，谁知道这也让洛基那伪君子露出真实、令人厌恶的一面，不给他解释的机会，到处宣扬添油加醋，唯恐索尔的麻烦还不够多似的。那家伙一开始的温柔有礼去哪儿了？<br/>
而且也没有一副已经结了婚安定下来的样子。索尔再次怀疑起他是否真的结婚，还是这只是一则传得比较真实的谣言。<br/>
下午两点他从车站出来，搭了车去往海滩边的度假酒店。通知前台客户的名字后，对方要索尔稍等，那位客户可能暂时出去了。<br/>
索尔在大堂呆了一会儿，便从三扇朝外敞开的落地窗其中一扇走上白色的露台。他看着在丛丛花园的隔离外，浅黄色的海滩一字躺开，把青蓝色的海水包裹出一个扁圆弧的边。海滩上有不少人，大多数以家庭为单位，女人带着孩子，男人从海里走出来又回去。更挨近海边、正踩在浪花里有一群年轻的女孩，她们面朝大海里看，等着某人的凯旋归来。索尔想着那会是怎么样的场景，也走下露台，从花园曲径兜到海滩长满短草的地方，正好可以让他走到沙滩上又不会令他鞋子进沙。<br/>
他看到有一艘快艇从海的那一头冲过来，年轻女孩们显得更加激动。那艘快艇直直划过海面，几乎与海岸线平行，然后在快到沙滩可视尽头的位置转了弯，稍有弧度地折返，到某个点又来一次，像是画着一个回形针。索尔可以看出开快艇的人故意在那帮姑娘们面前来回兜圈，讨好观众。很快表演结束，索尔看着快艇上两个人的其中之一和同伴说了什么，然后干脆利落地跳下水，一下子便游回了沙滩上。年轻女孩包围他，把浴袍递给他，在他穿浴袍的时候像一群麻雀那样叽叽喳喳地笑着。没一会女孩们又回去浅浪里，望着那艘白色的小船，阳光令它越发刺眼。那个男人一边用毛巾擦干自己的头发，一边系好浴袍的带子，往花园这边走来。<br/>
索尔看清楚是谁后，也来不及躲开了。<br/>
“嘿！是你！”洛基看见了他，高兴地把毛巾在半空中挥舞。“你怎么在这里？”<br/>
洛基快步来到索尔身边，他的黑发还滴着水，但是他不再擦拭头发，把毛巾挂在脖子上，像贵妇们喜欢戴的狐狸裹巾那样尽量把脖子围起来。<br/>
“是的，又见面了，真巧。”索尔毫无感情地说。<br/>
“我想你不是来这里找未婚妻了吧？”洛基依旧开着这个玩笑。索尔正皱眉看着他还能说出什么出格的话来，结果洛基继续说：“毕竟你已经有我了嘛。”<br/>
“……那只是一个玩笑。”索尔想发火，他尽量克制，他不让自己显得粗鲁，养成举手投足不失态又潇洒很费功夫，索尔不打算前功尽弃。<br/>
“是吗？我看你挺认真的，你甚至都没喝醉。”洛基朝他挤挤眼，他似乎喜欢和他人保持一种亲密的假象，说话时湿漉漉的身子挨索尔越来越近。<br/>
“你就当我喝醉了吧。”索尔恼火地把手放在他肩膀上来阻止他继续挨上来弄湿自己的外套。可是洛基不死心，他硬是用上一点力往索尔脸上靠近，像是要亲他一样。<br/>
索尔觉得这个男人实在是太幼稚了，就推开洛基，又在发现他往后摔的时候猛地拉住手臂把他稳回来。这下洛基真的摔进索尔怀里了。<br/>
索尔懊恼地嘟囔。他把洛基扶正，低头试图拍掉那些还没湿进布料里的水珠。<br/>
“至少你还懂得怎么保持绅士风度。”洛基学着戏台上的淑女猛地仰头，头发上的水又打到索尔的脸上。<br/>
索尔没有理他，用手背擦着脸往花园里走，想着客户应该回来了。洛基跟在他身后，继续说着话：“不过那晚的派对是不错吧，热闹非凡，懂得欢乐的人还是这么多……”他看索尔没有理他，甚至加快脚步，就故意提高音调：“可不像某些人，苦着脸好像别人欠他的，连简单的享乐都做不到。我是说，只是解除婚约嘛，又不是什么大不了的事……”<br/>
索尔突然转身，他庞大的身影一下子遮盖了洛基，后者被他的反应速度吓得有些发愣。<br/>
“你可是结婚的人，可否控制一下自己的行为？”索尔用力点了下洛基的肩膀，手指陷进湿润的浴袍，海咸味悠扬地散发出来，和草木花香一块混合成一种奇妙的味道。现在的洛基闻上去就是一条从海里捞起来的鱼那样的腥咸，他脸上从一点小惊吓转变而来的笑容也散发一股令索尔讨厌的味道。<br/>
“挺有心的，你还打听了我的事。”洛基差一点就要露出那晚的尖笑了，但是他很快把自己的嘴角收回去，困惑在他眼里显得真诚。<br/>
“我搞不懂你，那晚你款款深情，为什么现在对我这么冷漠呢？”<br/>
索尔猜出来这是上个月某热映电影的台词。他觉得自己无法与洛基好好沟通，这家伙成天就喜欢作弄人，自己一本正经和他讲道理简直就是在做无用功。洛基倒是因为自己的玩笑被索尔瞬间识破后变得更加开心，他玩心不减，试图再说一个烂俗的台词出来逗索尔。<br/>
“我真的不是你所想的那样。”索尔气得有些想笑，他现在明白这一切都是个误会，他的确被洛基第一面吸引，以为他可以成为自己一个朋友，可是这个家伙直到现在都会错意，不知是否有意而为。<br/>
“哪样？”洛基瞪大眼睛。“难道你是个专门偷腥的家伙？我现在倒是明白你的未婚妻怎么会跑了。”<br/>
索尔叹气，对他摇头，继续走自己的路。他故意把洛基落在身后不去看他，希望他知趣离开，去哪里都行，回到沙滩上或者留在花园里，反正不要再烦着他了。<br/>
不远处索尔所要见的那位客户出现，他正四处眺望试图寻找索尔。可能是前台的人告诉他自己在花园里。索尔想着，朝他打招呼。<br/>
对方看到索尔，便在原地等他。两人面对面时客户主动伸手，他面带微笑握握索尔，然后把手伸到索尔身后。<br/>
“你好，我是洛基，索尔的朋友，这次陪他一块来的。”洛基轻轻摇晃客户的手，索尔不可思议地瞪着他。<br/>
“哦，我没想到索尔会带人来。”客户看看索尔，又看洛基一副刚从海里回来的样子。“我想我还可以等等，如果你需要换衣服的话。”<br/>
“不了，我想我就在一旁等着，这个季节最适合游泳了不是吗，我想我等会还会去的。”洛基掂掂脚，他光裸的脚丫踩在园路上，开始变得有些灰扑扑，脚背上还沾了一些草屑，依旧可以看到小腿和脚腕晒痕的分割线。索尔想到提尔所说的，洛基是个满世界跑的少爷，说不定在某个充满阳光的国度他踩着一双软皮鞋，穿着件泳衣在石滩上漫步。他的妻子打着伞挽着他的手臂，他们的孩子跟在身后不远处朝远处投掷石头，海面上波光粼粼，比这里的海还要光亮。<br/>
“哦，真对不住，我们可能会花上一段时间。”客户抱歉地说。<br/>
“这没关系，我会等他的，是吗朋友？”洛基推推索尔的手臂。“等你结束了就来找我，我亲爱的朋友。”<br/>
他说完就回到花园里去了。<br/>
索尔看着他走远，并不确定待会要上哪里去找他。</p><p>    小型会议结束在快六点的时间段。客户因为赴约很快离开了酒店。索尔也准备跟着出去，他突然记起来洛基说的话。他或许不该太在意洛基所讲的话的真实性，说不定又是随口一提，但带着一股欲犹未尽的期待和好奇，索尔又回到露台，从上面眺望寻找洛基的影子。因为在夏天，现在的阳光明媚，没有黄昏的沉重感，光线轻快地从花园显眼的颜色上跳跃，海面和沙滩也因此显得栩栩如生，俯卧在花园外，吸收着光和热。<br/>
现在沙滩上几乎没什么人了，大家都回到酒店里，着手准备晚餐的梳妆打扮。<br/>
索尔从花园的另一条路下去，顺着花园设计师留下的轨迹，走到了酒店的露天泳池。游泳池呈一个奇怪的圆形，索尔无法形容它的轮廓。他站在高于池面的台阶上看，这里与泳池还有一定的距离，隔着一串灌木丛，木槿花盛开，蜜蜂从中飞来隐去，时不时略过索尔的耳朵。<br/>
他看到洛基用自由泳的姿势从这头游往那头，穿着一件很不好看的泳衣，会让没见过他的人误以为他的年龄很大。他的动作轻柔，看似没有用力，只是借住着水流在泳池中轻轻地飞翔一样。他的手肘抬起水面，带起膜状的水，手又迅速轻松地探出前方，循环反复，在水面劈开一条美好的航线。水花不多，涟漪阵阵，浅波纹一层盖着一层撞洒在泳池边上，或者回荡留下愈来愈弱的余波，等到洛基游回来时就已经沉入水底消失了。<br/>
索尔没有叫他的名字——他应该要叫的，但是他发现自己正放纵在一种奇妙的视觉享受里。他无法回避，只能承认洛基是个外貌上很令人愉悦的男人。看着水流漫过他黑色的头发，水花从他探出来的侧脸盛开又落回，他呼吸时张开的嘴巴，微睁的眼睛，现在连那身泳衣都开始顺眼了。<br/>
结果是洛基发现索尔。他正好游到离索尔最远的位置。索尔见他露出模糊的笑容，然后一个猛扎进入到泳池底，像一条鲑鱼直径来到索尔的位置。当他哗地一声撑出水面时，索尔正好来到泳池边上，不少水花溅落在他的皮鞋上。<br/>
“我还以为你不来了。”洛基把头发捋好，露出他的脸蛋，水珠从他的睫毛和鼻尖不断滴落。<br/>
“你谈得怎么样？”<br/>
“还不错，因为没有你捣乱。”<br/>
“你这么说可真伤我的心，我可是一直在等你呢。”洛基坐到泳池瓷砖边上，这时候他觉得有点冷，就算阳光照着，他还是起了鸡皮。<br/>
索尔只好走到一旁，抓起他的浴袍扔给他。洛基接住后先胡乱擦了擦脸，然后感激地朝索尔微笑，动作快速地套上浴衣，把自己裹住取暖。<br/>
“我只是想来和你说清楚一件事。”<br/>
“哪件事？”洛基含糊地问，他站起来，光着脚走进花园里。索尔跟上去。<br/>
“尼奥尔德勋爵别墅的事。”<br/>
“怎么了吗？这里有什么事困扰到你了？”<br/>
“我想说明那只是个玩笑，还有请你不要提起它了。”<br/>
“哦，是吗？”洛基发现索尔没有把毛巾给他，他也不打算回去拿，就用手简单地拧干发梢的水。他没有回头，一刻不停像是赶时间地来到露台上。<br/>
索尔还没来得及上去，洛基就在露台上转过身，居高临下地看着他。<br/>
“但是我还是不明白，你指的具体是哪件事？你知道我最近开了很多玩笑。”<br/>
“就是那件！我向你求婚的那件！”索尔抓紧露台阶梯旁的石头扶手，说。<br/>
“啊，你想反悔了是不是？”洛基露出恍然大悟的样子。“算了吧年轻人，我看得出你是被逼的。”<br/>
“被你逼的。”<br/>
“胡说，你可喜欢我了不是吗？”洛基耸耸肩，他学那种轻佻女人的动作还挺到位。“我现在去换套衣服，你在大厅等我，待会咱们去吃个晚饭怎么样？”<br/>
索尔还没答应，洛基进入了大厅。<br/>
四下安静，因为人们都进入了室内，海滩上的海浪声徐徐轻柔地传入索尔耳中，提醒着他快要涨潮了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>